cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Galaxy Blaukluger
Champions of the Cosmos It is the genuine successor of "Blaukluger", a mecha manufactured at the dawn of Nova Grappling and "Galaxy Fight". Its official name is BK-05 "Galaxy". Unlike the other mecha developed from "Blaukluger", its shape and structure remains fairly unchanged when compared to the original design. To cover the disadvantage of BK-01S "Stern" with respect to melee combat, the long-range artileries of high firepower are replaced by a gigantic cannon named "Grands Kanone". Armed with high-performance blasters and boosters, it can move quickly and flexibly. Its rollout of earnest petition is decorated with "Grands Lowe", a great sword with particle emission structure which has been developed recently. Now, no one can stop the blue super-fighter hovering in the azure. With a splendid perfomance in its first battle, "Galaxy" carved its name in both memories of audiences and the history itself.. Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (December 2013 Issue) Go For It! Become the Best Pilot! ""Soon, the doors will be locked automatically. Please leave promptly. Repeat. Soon..."" "Wagh, sorry! I'll leave now!" ---- I have trained until urged to leave today again, but... "Can't the opening time of virtual training rooms be prolonged? Wagh!" A man of the maintenance team crossed the road in front of me hastily. On his worker suit...is the symbol of "Blaukluger". "Oh. Aren't you the lad who come routinely? Want to see something good today, again?" "You've worked hard today. Please let me learn around today!" "Certainly. We've checked all the mechas here except 'Dunkelheit'. Observe as you like!" I always come here after training, to see the best battleroids in "Nova Grappling". Of cos' I come here to learn, it's not like I come only because I love mechas or anything! ---- The mecha here is "Blaujunger", the prototype mecha developed around the establishment of Nova Grappling. After courses of improvement, the practical model "Blaukluger" finally rolled out. "This is BK-03J 'Jupiter', the universal-type mecha adjusted with focus of versatility." It has only a rifle and a shield, without the user-unfriendly greatsword. It is a milestone mecha, for it is the first to be mass-produced for more pilots to approach the "Blau" series! "And this red one is BK-03M 'Mars', the mobility-type mecha adjusted with focus of speed." It is difficult to be controlled, just like a wild horse. Yet, with a skilled pilot, it can unleash speed that common mechas cannot catch. Unlike "Jupiter", only four "Mars" have been produced by far, as the production cost of "Mars" is several times of "Jupiter"s'. ---- But these are just appetizers of the show. The two mechas mentioned before are just modified Blauklugers. But the mechas in the hanger over there should be described as "evolved" rather than "reinforced". Calling them living legends is not an exaggeration. "BK-04P 'Pluto'...! The black-bodied Golden Lord of the Underworld...!" This is the title it is mentioned in the ring. Why it is called "golden" while its body is black? Many wonder about this, and that's because... "'Gewalt', boosting the function of the mecha at the cost of the pilot's mana." "Without a doubt! When activated, there's golden glittering from the mana outlets..." "Who're you answering to, boy?" The man who puts his hand on my head with a trickster's smile is the pilot of "Pluto". He's a handsome big-bro with golden highlight in his reflecting black hair. Rumours tell that he's a great knight like the "Jewel Knights", but I am not sure. "You aren't getting bored. You're going to see 'Mond' over there, right?" "Of course I will! How could I return without seeing 'Pluto' and 'Mond'!" Big-bro left his hand from excited me, and left the scene while sighing "Fight on!" ---- "Now, let's start again...the green mecha over there is BK-04M 'Mond'. Equipped with remote weapon 'Degen', it is the only mecha which can attack in all ranges." By the way, we are looking the mecha from afar. That's because... "You come again." "Wagh! I apologize! Sorry! Don't throw me out!" Appeared with the voice is a big-sis with blond hair to her knees. She is the pilot of "Pluto", but she's even shorter than me, which makes her look like a kid. "...Treating me as a barbarian?" When I first saw "Mond", I was so excited that I touched it directly. My punishment was German supplex. "It's fine if you don't touch it. I don't mind if you come closer or even give you some introductions." "R, really?" "But should you even offend it again, you'll face something more terrible than being thrown. I think." Seeing her leaving while flexing her fists, I couldn't but be terrified. ---- That's demanding to my mind, and I decide to take a rest on the containers...that's really scary. I really though I would die... "Just forget those bad things! I see so many mechas today, it's quite a good day!" "Ya, today's a good day." "Wagh!" How many times have I screamed "Wagh!" today...perhaps I am too tired to notice a man sitting beside me. He is a rough-looking middle-aged man, with sharp eyes and physique like a grappler. He looks staunch even he's sitting. "Hahaha, have I scared you?" "S, sorry." "Nono, I am the one who should apologize. Excuse me for speaking to you abruptly." He looks strong-willed and spirited, but his smile is gentle. It makes me feel less anxious. "Do you like Nova Grappling?" "Yes! Participate in Nova Grappling in 'Blaukluger'...is my dream!" "Hahaha, I see. That's a great dream." "Ahaha, but that's just a dream." "Having a dream is a good thing. If you persevere in pursuing the dream without forgetting it, it will be realized sooner or later." "This dream, no matter what happens, I will realize it!" ---- Before I could make my response, the man had left. When I'm thinking about it he has walked afar. What a mysterious man... "But who on earth is he? He must be a person involved if he can be here..." "Hey, boy. You're still here? Let me give you a 'prize' for staying 'til now! I'll show you something really good!" The big-bro appeared suddenly from the corner and grasps my hand, and takes me to the innermost gate. Big-bro, big-sis and everyone in the maintenance team. Seems like everyone of the maintenance station is here, though I could see this... "What's happening?" "Be patient! It's coming now!" At that moment, the gate appears with stream flowing out. There's a shade in the fog...no, that's a brand new "Blaukluger" I've never seen before. "See, boy. That's the ultimate anti-massive-mecha-type model just completed checking, BK-05 'Galaxy'. Isn't that marvelous?" "But that isn't your mecha." "Blah! Don't refute every sentence of me!" It'like the two people behind me are talking, but I could barely hear anything. The mecha emerged just stole my heart. And an unexpected man came out from the cockpit. That makes me surprised enough to make a sound. "Ah! That man!" The pilot of the mecha is the middle-aged just talked to me. A coincidence or he notices me, he thumps up at me and smiles like a child. "Hey, boy, you know that man?" "I've just met...you know him, big-bro?" "Know him? He's the pilot of the first 'Blaukluger'!" The answer totally beyond my imagination just knocks me out. ---- After the day I saw "Galaxy", I have been training myself even harder. The result is that I manage to become a pilot I dreamed of, at a pace faster than normal procedures. "Hey, lad. The maintenance of 'Starker Wind' begins!" Though this is a mass-produced mecha for supply, I believe it'll bring me "brimming possibilities"... "...I'll go there now!" That day, the man told me "if you persevere in pursuing the dream without forgetting it, it will be realized sooner or later". Now, I'm on the first step towards my dream. No matter how harsh the road is waiting me, it can't stop me. And--- "One day. I'll become a pilot that matches the 'Blauklugers', become the best pilot!"Category:Lores